


《溺酒》09-12

by Nekocat123



Category: Danmei
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekocat123/pseuds/Nekocat123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	《溺酒》09-12

09.  
  
沈庭未表情又有些呆，琥珀般的眼睛里映着水晶吊灯折射出的碎光，反应好像慢了半拍，才摇摇头：“没有嗑药。”  
连诀看了他一眼：“那就是醉男人？”  
沈庭未皮肤很白，睫毛又长，不知道是不舒服眼皮发沉还是习惯，不看人的时候总是半垂着眼，是有些无辜又透着可怜的模样，导致他顶着这么一副清纯的长相，说出什么话都显得有几分纯情。  
是男人很难抗拒的类型。  
“……没，”沈庭未仍然摇头，“我只是发 情了。”  
他这话说得直白露骨，语气里虽能听出难为情的痕迹，脸上却不见半点羞耻。  
连诀靠进沙发背上，落在他身上的眼神是散漫的，语气却正经：“所以呢？”  
沈庭未薄唇轻轻抿了一下：“……我想做。”  
连诀神色不变：“做什么。”  
这次停顿得有些久。  
“……爱。”  
这个字从沈庭未口中吐出得十分艰难。  
连诀漫不经心地看了他一眼，没作回应。  
沈庭未的羞耻心混着发 情热在身体中燃烧着，从耳尖到耳廓整个红透了，被白晃晃的灯光照得薄而透明。  
“你想做吗？”  
他的目光不自然地闪烁了一下，鼓起勇气对上连诀的眼，吐息里带着甜蜜的酒气，声音也像泡在甜酒里。  
“……做 爱，要吗？”  
  
连诀与沈庭未对视了几秒，收回眼，伸手摸烟，突然想到烟在外套口袋里。  
连诀不在人前抽烟，一是为了保持风度与礼貌，二是他也很少会有需要借助烟草压抑躁郁的时刻——但现在是了。  
连诀起身要去拿，越过旁边沙发时手臂被沈庭未抓住，沈庭未慌张地问：“你要走了吗？”  
连诀看着他的手，那份没压下来的烦躁更深：“你就这么欠干？”  
Omega特殊的身体情况让沈庭未没办法说不，连诀的身体靠得太近，热腾腾的气息扑过来，铺天盖地地将他包裹起来，蒸得他头昏目眩，抵在一处的膝盖酥得发颤，他几乎是下意识地、不由自主地点了下头。  
他听到连诀低声骂了句脏话，然后甩开他的手，迈步离开。他没转头，因为连诀的脚步声很快在他身后不远处停了，接着有打火机响起的声音。  
  
沈庭未的指尖还残留着连诀手臂上的温度，面前对方停留过的空气里，淡淡的木质男香还未完全消散。  
沈庭未轻轻嗅着这份分明对他无济于事的香气，抬起带着连诀温度的手去触碰着自己后颈那处灼灼的腺体。  
他在读高中时，学校的生理健康课上曾经讲过，Omega的发 情期通常出现于分化后，以周期性发作，发 情持续时间每个月3-5天不等，而发 情得不到疏解就必定会伴随着难以褪去的发 情热，直到被Alpha临时或是永久标记，才能暂时或彻底缓解这种难熬的折磨。  
沈庭未那方面的经验过于贫瘠，他不知道与Alpha做能不能让他在体内蒸腾的发 情热消褪，也不知道与连诀做的感受究竟算不算好。  
细致回忆床上的事对他来说有些困难。  
昨晚先些时候他还依稀有些记忆，到很快身体的每一处感官都被连诀操控，连诀想让他舒服便是舒服，让他折磨就是折磨，再到后来整个意识被自己释放出的信息素搅和得七荤八素，除了留在身上的酸痛感外他都记不太清。  
但从他做完后总算能够安稳地睡了个好觉来看，大几率是不差的。  
今天是第二天，运气好的话，就只剩下一天了……  
发烫的腺体感知到熟悉的气息，那份持续了许久的躁动总算稍稍平复下些许。  
沈庭未缓了口气，移开手。  
被短暂抚慰的发 情像一头贪婪急躁的小兽，没能得到彻底的满足，在体内漫无目的地冲撞起来，竟有愈演愈烈的趋势。  
  
连诀背对着沈庭未，半靠在客厅连接的开放式厨房，拽下的领带丢在手边的厨台上，抽了口烟。  
微苦的烟草味混着周身挥之不去的辛甜，愈发浓郁的酒气从身后散过来，连诀没转头，嘴里缓缓吐出一缕烟雾，微微侧目。  
沈庭未与他隔着冰冷的黑色大理石厨台，他没仔细看，也没留意沈庭未的表情，他想大概还是那样垂着眼睛可怜兮兮的样子。  
抽完半支烟，身后的人还没开口。  
“过来。”连诀说。  
沈庭未绕过厨台，来到连诀跟前，连诀用视线往自己面前点了点，沈庭未理解得很快，垂着头看着连诀脚下的地板，有些长的刘海半遮着眸子，却不动。  
连诀搞不懂他怎么总是把自己搞得好像很惨，被算计的人反倒像了欺负他，看得人火起。  
连诀想不通，索性不想了。  
“跪下，要么滚。”  
连诀耐着性子等了几秒，不见沈庭未动作，忍不住低嗤了一声。  
耻笑他廉价的自尊与劣质的矜持。  
先前的勾引与此刻对比起来，他这幅样子倒不像纯情了，像蠢，连诀只觉得他现在做作得让人心烦。  
正要开口让人滚，沈庭未在他面前跪了下来。  
连诀指间夹着烟，积出的烟灰掸下来，携着骤黯的微弱火星，落在沈庭未露在领口外浅陷的锁骨窝。他被烫得肩膀轻轻抖了一下，却咬着嘴唇没出声。  
烟灰随着沈庭未抬起手臂的动作散开了，连诀看到他锁骨那块皮肤很快红了起来，指腹大小一块，和吻痕没两样。  
沈庭未解皮带扣的动作有些生疏，他没有过太多需要穿正装的场合，也很少佩戴这种金属扣的皮带，手指在连诀的皮带扣上摸索了半天，才触到一个小小的卡扣。  
他尝试着拨动卡扣，皮带扣应声打开，沈庭未暗自深呼吸过，才继续手上的动作。  
拉链解开的声音在安静的环境里显得有些突兀，连诀懒散地倚在厨台边，垂眼冷漠地看着他。  
浅灰色的棉质内裤包裹着胯间鼓鼓囊囊的那物，看起来还没勃起，或是微勃着，尺寸却也足以让沈庭未心惊。  
他伸手去触碰，被连诀制止了：“用嘴。”  
沈庭未薄薄的眼皮热得发沉，唇贴过去，接触上内裤柔软的面料，他的鼻尖也抵上去，鼻腔里充斥着一股不算难闻却异常浓郁的气息。  
连诀的阴茎在他双唇的触碰下勃起，形状也愈发分明，沈庭未的嘴唇隔着布料潦草地描绘过连诀那物的形状，唇移上去，叼起内裤边缘往下扯。  
勃起的阴茎从内裤里弹出来，打在沈庭未的鼻梁上，炙热的接触让沈庭未有一瞬像是被它灼到，有些想躲，后脑却被一只宽阔的手掌扣住。  
“舔。”  
头顶命令的声音响起，沈庭未顿了一下，闭上眼睛，硬着头皮迎上眼前硬挺的性器。  
他伸出舌头去舔连诀的前端，有透明的液体从前端分泌出来，味道不太好，他接受得有些艰难，舌尖便绕过龟头先去舔舐他粗硕的茎柱。  
湿热的舌面舔过茎上凸起的筋脉，从顶端到底端，口水弄湿了连诀的性器，他磨磨蹭蹭地舔了一会儿，察觉到连诀的不悦，才慢吞吞地移上来，含住连诀的龟头。  
没等适应下来，按在他脑后的手倏地发力，他没防备，连诀的性器便抵进他喉咙深处，他眼睛立刻红了，支吾着想要退出去。  
连诀的手却没松。  
柔软火热的口腔深处有频率的收缩着，紧紧吸着连诀的阴茎，连诀冷白修长的手指插进沈庭未的发丝间，从鼻腔里闷哼出一声。  
沈庭未的嘴巴太小，被他顶得鼓起，想要干呕的感觉被连诀堵回去，难受得要命。  
他的眸底噙着薄薄一层泪，眼尾染着一抹艳红，喉咙里一紧一紧地痉挛着，口腔里分泌出的口水咽不下去，积得多了便顺着唇角往外淌。  
他发不出声音，只能抬起湿润的眼睛看着连诀。  
连诀看不惯他红着眼睛要哭不哭的样子，嘴里叼着烟，眼睛半眯着，沙哑的声音有些含混。  
“口交也让人教吗？废物。”  
细软的发丝铺在指间带着凉意，连诀扬着下巴吐了口烟，按住沈庭未的头，在他嘴里挺动了两下腰。  
“唔……”沈庭未被迫仰着头，眼尾有泪珠渗出来，他闭着眼睛，紧抓着连诀西裤缝光滑的料子。  
突然眼皮一抖，他表情痛苦地皱紧了眉头——连诀嘴上快要燃尽的烟头上又掉下一小撮烟灰，恰好落在他眼尾。  
但痛感在接触到眼皮没多久，便很快消失了，取而代之的是有些粗鲁的摩挲。  
连诀用指腹揩去他眼角的烟灰，箍在他脑后的手也松了，拿下嘴里的烟头随手丢进旁边的洗碗池里，开了书龙头把烟头冲灭。  
连诀捻掉指腹上温热而湿润的泪，蹙了蹙眉，没什么耐心地说：“没破皮，你哭什么。”  
沈庭未睁开眼睛，睫毛上沾着湿漉漉的水气，含着连诀的阴茎，嘴里说不出话。  
他的眼尾比先前还红了点，可能是烫得，也可能是哭的。  
连诀从他嘴里抽出来，把人从地上薅起来，反身推在冰冷的台面上，坚挺的性器顶在沈庭未的屁股上，扳过他的脸：“问你呢，哭什么。”  
沈庭未偏过脸，泛红的鼻尖透着光，喃道：“热。”  
连诀心说娇气，扳在他下巴上的手抬起来，摸过沈庭未眼角那块烫红的地方，检查是不是刚才伤到了眼睛。  
手刚要去碰沈庭未的眼皮，却蓦然被他抓住。  
沈庭未拖着连诀的胳膊带到身前，按着连诀的掌心贴上自己的小腹，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在连诀脸上，干燥的唇在他下巴上轻轻蹭着。  
“我身上好热……”  
连诀一顿，皱眉看着他这副欲求不满的脸，掌心在他小腹上狠狠揉了一把。  
沈庭未猛地扬起下巴喘了一声。  
“沈庭未，你是吃春药长大的吗？”  
连诀的手顺着他衣服下摆摸上去，掐着他不知什么时候硬起来的乳尖：“你怎么这么会发骚啊？”  
“哈……”沈庭未的呻吟从口中泄出，腰塌得更低，偏过头亲吻连诀的侧脸。  
连诀捻着他的乳头，咬住他在自己脸上蹭来蹭去的嘴唇：“想挨操就把眼泪憋回去。”  
沈庭未呜咽了一声，眼泪却憋不住。  
他的个头比连诀低些，想要去蹭连诀的阴茎要踮起脚，腿软又站不稳，刚在连诀身上蹭两下就又要塌回去。  
好在连诀那话也没认真，隔着裤子在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，骂他骚货，边扯下他松松垮垮挂在胯上的裤腰。  
连诀攥着沈庭未湿滑的阴茎，前端流出的液体弄得他手心里全是黏糊糊的水。他没见过这么能流水的男的，手上也不温柔，在他阴茎上草草撸了两把就摸上了沈庭未盈握的窄腰。  
他捞住沈庭未的腰让他把屁股撅得挺些，握着自己的阴茎往他臀缝里磨。  
蹭过去的时候连诀的眼里又突然闪过一丝怪异，动作停了下来。他捻在沈庭未胸前上的手也衣服里拿出来，按着沈庭未的后腰把他推到厨台上，手往沈庭未臀缝里摸了一把，又是湿漉漉的一片。  
沈庭未的衣服被他撩到胸口上，发烫的肌肤接触到台面，身体不由自主地打了个激灵，前额贴在冰冷的大理石面上，双腿夹紧了，哼哼唧唧地直喘。  
连诀被他怪异的身体状况弄得一头雾水，这会儿又嫌他喘得烦，指尖在沈庭未后面胡乱碾了两下，手指就借着流出来的水插进去，里面湿淋淋的软肉吸着他的手指。  
“嗯……”沈庭未哼了一声，腿一软，身子又要往下滑，被连诀捞着腰按回去。  
连诀并着两根手指挤进去，在他穴里搅弄出水声，脸上难得带上几分茫然。  
“舔个鸡巴也能出这么多水？”

10.

连诀用手指在他身体里弄了没两下，沈庭未就受不了了，趴在厨台上求他：“进……进来……”  
连诀按在沈庭未背上的手滑下来，握住他一瓣软臀用力搓揉，在他雪白的臀肉上掐出红色的印子。  
他撅着屁股求草的样子实在太像被生理欲望支配的动物，看得连诀逆反心起。  
沈庭未越是急着往自己身上蹭，连诀越是故意磨蹭，两根手指在里面不紧不慢地璇，微突的指节越顶越深，指腹缓慢地碾过他内壁中的凸起，直到两根手指完全被他的软穴吃进去。  
沈庭未身上碍事的薄毛衣下摆被撩到后背上，纤细的腰弓出一道好看的弧度，喉咙里挤出的嗓音腻人，是得不到满足的，带着哭腔的哼哼。  
连诀的大手握着他的屁股，指腹掐着软肉将臀瓣掰开，手指压着柔软的嫩肉在里面抽插，在他泛红的穴口操出透明微小的沫子。  
他修长的手指被沈庭未有节奏地吞吐着，两指像是裹着层透明的薄膜，有湿乎乎的水顺着手指往下流，弄得连诀衬衫袖口都湿了。  
沈庭未快被他折磨疯了，反手去抓他的手，被连诀箍住手腕将胳膊锁在背上动弹不得。  
连诀俯身压住他的后背，看着沈庭未被欲望蒸得烫红的脸与微微分开的唇，有意折磨他，将手指抽出来退到穴口，沾着他淫水的指腹在褶皱上轻轻揉弄。  
沈庭未失神地嗯嗯呻吟，后面一张一合地像是在呼吸，连诀的指尖刚碰过去就被那里吻住，嘬着往里带，连诀往里弄了半根手指，又抽出来，沈庭未被他的手指操着，总算舒服地眯起眼睛吐出一口气。  
连诀的嘴唇贴着他耳尖上那颗润红的小痣，声音低沉性感：“还想要？”  
“嗯……”沈庭未轻抿着唇慢慢舔了一下嘴片，殷红的舌尖没有很快收回去，噙了一点点在唇缝里。  
骚得让连诀恼火。  
连诀的下腹被他这幅模样点起一把火，低下头狠狠地吻住他的嘴，三根手指没有任何征兆得挤进沈庭未发骚的穴里。  
沈庭未的呻吟声被连诀堵回去，连诀的手指曲起来，挖弄着他濡湿火热的内壁，嘴里勾着沈庭未的舌头吮着，舔着，吻接得毛躁得像是没做过爱的毛头小子。  
连诀太粗鲁了，沈庭未的舌头被他吮吸得又疼又麻，后面也被他的手指填满，他又舒服又难受，眼睛紧紧闭起来。  
连诀看着他颤抖的睫毛，将硬得发胀的性器插进沈庭未细白的两条大腿之间，手从沈庭未衣服里摸进去，将他的胸膛紧紧扣住。  
沈庭未被他抱着支起上身，偏着头被连诀很凶的亲着，埋在他大腿根里的炙热性器摩擦着他敏感的会阴处，湿滑的龟头不时撞过他紧紧绷起的囊袋，弄得他身体像过电似的酥麻。  
沈庭未的手攀着身旁洗碗池边上的水龙头柱，喘息愈急，没等连诀多顶两下，他突然绷直了双腿闷哼出声，被连诀堵着的嘴里支吾出变调的呻吟。  
连诀的手指被他里面骤然收缩的软肉夹得动弹不得，搂在他胸前的手臂伸下去摸了一把，才发现沈庭未已经射了，阴茎一颤一颤半勃在身前。  
他的吻从沈庭未的唇上离开，沈庭未里面的肉还谄媚地吸着他的手指，被他在屁股尖上不轻不重地抽了一巴掌，才顺利把手指抽出来。  
手指离开时软肉嘬着他的手带出“啵”的一声，有点滑稽。  
沈庭未的精液沾了他满手，连诀皱了下眉头，想往沈庭未衣服上蹭，手碰到沈庭未的衣摆时又忽地改变主意，依然从他小腹沿着衣摆摸进去。  
带着精液的手指微凉，在沈庭未还挺立着的小乳头上蹭，高潮的余温还未过去，沈庭未敏感得要命，脊背靠在连诀胸口上，连诀能清晰地感受到他身体在抖。  
是那种很细小的颤栗，随着连诀手里的逗弄而起伏的颤栗。  
手在他胸口随便弄了两下就顺着领口伸出来，连诀亲吻着他的鬓发，抹在沈庭未脸上的东西有很淡的腥味，连诀的手指摩挲着他的嘴唇，在他耳边说：“含住。”  
连诀在情事上对沈庭未太凶了，所以这一点点软下来的言语听在他耳朵里，总觉得有些温柔，沈庭未下意识照他说的做。  
火热的口腔裹住连诀的食指，又软又湿的舌头轻轻在他指尖上舔着。  
连诀咬住他的耳朵，不重，痒痒的，呼吸很热，竟然意外地给沈庭未一种恋人间耳鬓厮磨的错觉。  
还不等沈庭未晃过神来，连诀的阴茎倏地抵进他后穴里，没有给他任何过渡直接干了起来。  
沈庭未刚张开嘴要叫，嘴里又塞进一根手指，连诀两根手指伸进他口腔里，拽出他的舌头，将他搂在怀里狠狠地操他的穴。  
连诀这回没戴套，沈庭未吓了一跳，下意识挣扎起来，连诀那只被他后面弄湿的手伸过去在他半软下来的性器上掐了一把。  
“别他妈动。”  
连诀的喘息很重，沈庭未的穴里太湿太软，和昨天戴着套子做是完全不同的感受，他甚至能感受到沈庭未里面越来越多的水，紧致敏感的嫩肉被他干得细微收缩。  
连诀一边操他，一边在他耳边问：“刚刚不是还求我进来吗，现在装什么纯，骚货。”  
沈庭未呜呜着说不出话，嘴里分泌出的津液顺着连诀的手背流。  
一楼的平层视野开阔，明晃晃的灯悬在头上，晃得沈庭未眼晕。他闭上眼睛，又觉得更难为情，耳朵里充满了他的呻吟，连诀的喘息，囊袋撞击他屁股的脆响与阴茎在他身体里抽插时噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
连诀从后面操了他一会儿，他的裤子半挂在膝窝里，碍事。  
连诀把自己的鸡巴从沈庭未身体里拔出来。沈庭未的大腿根被他撞出一片红，挂着水盈莹的一片，连诀又忍不住在他那儿甩了一巴掌。  
“插两下就出这么多水。”  
沈庭未被他打得疼了，没控制好力在自己舌尖上咬了一下，眼泪立刻就掉下来了。  
连诀把人转过来，看到他脸上的泪，眉头又是一皱：“又哭什么？  
沈庭未被他拦腰抱起来，舌尖的刺痛感还没过，眼泪憋不回去，就都蹭在连诀衣领上。  
连诀把人放在大理石台上，解下领口两颗衬衫扣子，直接把衣服从头顶脱下来，拿着衬衫在他脸上野蛮地擦了两下。  
沈庭未的裤子被连诀拽掉，精瘦的腰胯嵌进他双腿间，接着拽着沈庭未白细的小腿往身前捞了一把。  
沈庭未眼前一阵天旋地转，整个后背倒在厨台上，连诀的手掌在他脑袋后面垫了一下，没让他结结实实地磕上大理石面。  
倒不是连诀有多体贴，要是真让他磕到了，又得哭上一会儿，麻烦。他头一回见沈庭未这么娇气的男人，做个爱也要哭，疼一下也要哭。  
厨台的宽度不够，沈庭未腰以下的半边身子都悬空着，他吓了一跳，担心掉下来，双腿下意识紧紧环上连诀的腰保持平衡。  
连诀就着这个姿势又插进去，刚动了两下，沈庭未又作妖，在他腰上勾着的腿伸到前面来，膝盖顶着他的胯骨把他往外推。  
“又想干嘛？”连诀不耐烦地停下来。  
“套……”  
“你这么欠操还怕得病？”  
沈庭未红着眼睛可怜得紧，看着他的眼神里带着点哀求的味道。  
连诀被他的眼神看得更硬，只想往死里干他，拉开他的腿用臂弯架着，往里面用力地顶。  
“放心吧，我没病。”  
沈庭未的声音被他撞得支离破碎，到后来也说不出话了，只会皱着眉头呻吟。  
沈庭未果真娇气，连诀弄了他很久，一操得狠了就哭着喊着说太深了，求连诀轻一点。  
连诀看他哭得像是真难受，没什么办法只能由着他，心说还有下次最起码得弄点什么把他嘴黏住。  
后来沈庭未又射了一次，颤巍巍地射在连诀腹肌上。  
连诀掀起他的衣服，恶劣地把他自己射出来的东西抹回他乳头上，到后来自己也想射了，干脆将人从厨台上抱起来，托着他的大腿干。  
沈庭未被他顶得浑身软得不行，射了两次身上也没有力气，但浑身上下只有尾椎骨支在台沿上，着力点太小，他撑不住身体，只好紧张地搂住连诀的脖子。  
他柔软的嘴唇贴着连诀的脖子，被连诀操干时一颠一颠的动作蹭得像在他脖子上亲吻。  
接着他的嘴唇就被人吻住了，撞在里面的力道一次比一次重，连诀的喘息也重。  
沈庭未的眼睛蓦地睁大，挣扎着推连诀，连诀嫌他烦，搂着人离开厨台，吻着他的唇不许他出声。  
唯一的支力点也没了，沈庭未因挣动着身体往下坠，连诀的性器也因他的动作顿然进得更深。  
沈庭未猛地抖了一下，连诀也愣了。  
“不……”沈庭未紧张地抓着他的肩膀，用力摇头，眼睑红得像是胭脂水染过，“不行……”  
龟头抵住那处湿热光滑，像是顶到头了，又好像还能再进深一点，连诀蹙着眉，试探着往里撞了一下。  
沈庭未突然痛苦地闭上眼睛：“嗯……”  
连诀的呼吸也猝然变得粗而沉重，龟头被包裹进紧致濡湿的狭小缝隙里，里面快速收缩着将他紧紧吸住，像是有张小口卖力地吮着他，前所未有的快感顿时冲破了他所有的理智。  
他紧搂着沈庭未，前额贴在沈庭未发烫的肩窝里，喘息着快速往里顶了十几下，最后将一大股精液注入沈庭未身体里去。  
沈庭未被他滚烫的精液灼得哆嗦，脑袋埋进连诀肩膀上，手攀着他的手臂，修剪光滑的指甲抠在连诀手臂上绷紧的肌肉上。  
不怎么疼，连诀只当他是爽的，搂着沈庭未缓了很久，沈庭未里面那处还咬着他的鸡巴不肯松。  
连诀觉得舒服，也没急着退出来，抱着人走到沙发上坐下。  
沈庭未跨坐在他身上，脑袋埋在他肩膀上，身体还在细细地发着抖。  
连诀在性事里得了趣，也比先前多了一点耐心，搂着他的后背慢慢顺着他因削瘦而突出的脊梁，好笑道：“你就这么爽？”  
怀里的人一言不发，也不动。  
半晌后，连诀才觉得不对劲儿，他揪着沈庭未的后颈肉将人从自己肩膀上抬起来。才发现沈庭未哭得睁不开眼睛，睫毛被泪水打湿成缕垂着，表情看着和爽沾不上半点边。  
沈庭未被他拽起来，才皱起眉头，抬手一巴掌拍开他捏在自己后颈上的手。  
力道不小，巴掌声清脆，打得连诀手背有点麻。  
沈庭未的嗓子哭得嘶哑，声音也颤，语气却凶：“走开！”  
连诀搞不懂他突然之间闹什么脾气，刚才那点温柔也转眼间消失殆尽，按住他的腰在他里面又重重地顶了一下，眉宇间染着浓浓的不悦。  
“你里面装了吸盘吗？咬这么紧我怎么走？”

11.  
  
沈庭未脸上潮红还没褪下，又带上被他羞辱的薄怒，泪眼婆娑地瞪着连诀，红着眼睛不像发脾气，倒像只得了点甜头就立刻恃宠而骄的猫。  
他使着性子，想从连诀腿上起身，又不肯去攀连诀的肩膀，膝盖撑着身体起来。  
紧而湿热的生殖腔吸着连诀的龟头往上拔，连诀倒吸一口凉气，刚射过的前端格外敏感，被他这么夹着，原本微疲的阴茎很快在他身体里又硬起来，连诀便掐着沈庭未窄细的腰把人又按回胯上。  
沈庭未的膝盖用不上力气，被他带得半跌回去，身体里那东西猛地撞回生殖腔深处，沈庭未竟忍不住叫出声来。  
连诀的整根性器插得极深，龟头混着滚烫的精液顶在被他操开的生殖腔里，他倚在沙发靠背上，低头看着沈庭未腰间那根被他操得慢慢挺立起来的阴茎，按在沈庭未腰上的手劲儿更重，压着他的屁股往自己胯上磨。  
他的龟头蹭过沈庭未深处的内壁，被强行闯入的生殖腔像株脆弱的含羞草，被他轻轻磨了两下就闭合起来，越裹越紧。  
强烈的酥麻快感一直从被碾过的生殖腔蔓延上尾椎，沈庭未的腰软得几乎直不起来，半是推搡半是纵容地被连诀按进怀里，在他身体里又弄了好久。  
这回连诀射进去的时候沈庭未没再抗拒，或许是没力气了。连诀一手搂着他的后背，一手伸到前面帮他打出来。  
沈庭未一晚上射了好几回，流出来的东西颜色浅而稀薄。  
连诀一边拽着他的毛衣擦手，还一边分得出心嘲笑他：“被操尿了？”  
  
从沈庭未那里退出来的时候，带出了黏糊糊的一片，精液混着抽插出的白沫顺着茎根淌下来，打湿了连诀卷曲茂盛的耻毛。  
他本想说让沈庭未给他舔干净，抬眼见沈庭未蜷着身子抱膝坐在旁边，双目失神地垂着头，脸色不太好，便作罢，把沈庭未撂下一个人起身去一楼客卧的浴室里洗了个澡。  
他没拿换洗衣服，洗完澡只裹了件浴袍出来，腰间松松散散地系了条带子。  
沈庭未还是那副姿势，抱着腿坐在沙发上，下巴搁在膝盖上，垂着眼睛不知道在想什么。  
连诀看了他一眼，走到洗碗池前洗了个玻璃水杯。  
  
直饮机很久没有使用，打开后发出一阵咕咕噜噜的声响，停了一会儿才有水流出来。  
沈庭未沙哑的嗓音混在流动的水声里：“我想洗澡。”  
水声停下来。  
连诀背对着沈庭未，端起杯子抿了口水：“等我抱你去吗？”  
沈庭未从沙发上起身，把毛衣拉展，略长的衣摆堪堪遮住臀尖，一双白皙的腿上除了斑驳的浊液还布着深红的指痕。他双腿迈步的幅度很小，光着脚踩在地上没发出什么声音，行动迟缓地路过连诀身边时，嗫喏了一声：“借用一下浴室，谢谢。”  
方才还拿那一副张牙舞爪的样子，这会儿又细声软语地跟他说话，连诀转过头朝合上的客房门看了一眼，心说合着先前那次是没把人伺候到位。罢了又觉得不可理喻，分明他才该是被服务的人，怎么反倒让人挑剔起来了。  
  
沈庭未的手握着金属的门把，前额抵在合住的门板上，褪去血色的脸上煞白一片。  
他拖着酸痛的身体走进浴室，里面还保留着连诀洗完澡时的潮湿与热气，淋浴头里流出的水温正适宜，沈庭未有些站不住，却也不想去倚带着湿气的壁砖，本能地抗拒沾染连诀的气息。  
他把水温调低，冰冷的细水柱淋在泛着薄绯的肌肤上，在他身上激起密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩。沈庭未就着冷水仔仔细细地把身上黏腻的东西都冲洗干净，他抿着唇，手扒着置物架，修长的手指探进身后挖弄。  
连诀那东西弄得太里面了，他强压下想要大口喘息的冲动，忍住后腰酸得发麻的不适，手指探得更深。  
沈庭未自己弄了半天，深处的东西仍是清理不出来，心下的慌张与焦虑混作一团，润湿的目光漫无焦距地在浴室里转了一圈，慌不择路地伸手拿过壁挂的花洒。  
他关掉水龙头，不太娴熟地拆下花洒喷头，握着那截冰凉的金属管往身后弄。  
金属管的前端带着凹棱，摩擦着红肿的穴口，滋味自然不会好受。  
那东西才进了一小截，沈庭未就痛得有些受不了了，他从架子上随便捞了个瓶子，涣散的双眸对不上焦，便也没仔细看上面的字，用牙齿咬开盖子，往手上挤了些半透明的粘稠液体。  
他弓身蹲在地上，草草地把手心里的东西涂在吞了一小端的金属管上，重重地吐息，边将那东西往里推。  
有了润滑这次进入的顺利了一些。不过多时，接触到肠壁的金属管突然泛起异常的凉意，强烈的冰冷与痛感刺激着脆弱的肠道，他的膝盖骤然失力，重重地砸在瓷砖上。里外交叠的两重疼痛使得他没忍住叫出了声，在逼仄的浴室里搞出了不小的动静。  
  
门外有脚步声越靠越近，沈庭未这副狼狈的模样不愿让人见到，却又痛得说不出话来，只好咬着后槽牙想要先把后面的东西拔出来。  
“你……”  
身后的开门声与话音一起顿住。  
沈庭未难堪地闭上眼睛，将那东西往外拽，肠道却因内壁受到的强烈刺激紧紧绞在一起，金属管前端的凹棱发钝，强行往外带离时刮得肠壁生痛。  
“唔……”沈庭未痛苦地拧着眉，急促的呼吸被蒙着水汽的狭小空间放大。  
很快他的手被人拿开了。  
带着绒毛的浴衣柔边垂在他紧绷的后背上，有力的手臂环过他沾着水汽的胸膛。  
“放松。”  
沉着的声音在他耳边响起，沈庭未想要抗拒，身体却不停使唤地随着他的声音放松下来，他闭着眼睛，慢慢吐息。  
连诀蹲在他身后，让他靠在自己胸口，握着金属管顺着劲儿从他体内缓慢地退出来。  
沈庭未泄了力气，里面却火辣辣的疼着。  
连诀把花洒管丢在地上，冷漠地将人松开，由他跌坐在地上。含有冰凉分子的沐浴露洒了一地，被水冲得起沫，连诀低睨着脚边的人：“你就这么欲求不满吗？”  
见沈庭未不吭声，连诀看了他一眼，把头顶的淋浴水开到最大。  
冷水兜头临下来，沈庭未慢慢蜷起身子，双臂环在膝前，将脸埋下去。  
连诀转身要走，耳边听到轻细的声音，脚步微微一顿。  
他扭过头，沈庭未的双手卡在自己细瘦的胳膊上，指尖嵌进没有二两肉的手臂上，掐出深陷的小坑。  
沈庭未过于单薄的肩膀在冷水下细细发着颤，压抑的哭声从膝间传出来，被水声压去一半。  
  
连诀沉默地看了他一会儿，走过去，抬手把水调成热的，然后把人从地上拽起来。  
沈庭未想甩开他的手，被连诀箍住手腕推在墙上，连诀微弓着背，头顶逐渐变暖的水流将他的浴袍打湿，贴在身上不太舒服。他按住挣扎的沈庭未，啧了一声：“趴好，别烦。”  
沈庭未挣不开，赤裸的胸膛整片贴在瓷砖上，连诀捞着他的腰迫使他把屁股挺起来，手指伸进去。  
连诀什么时候替床伴做过这种事情，一开始弄得挺不耐烦，但沈庭未哭得伤心，里面也跟着颤，引得他的动作也不由自主地缓和下来。  
心里却还是不悦：“行了，你哭什么，被内射又不会怀孕，拿这幅样子给谁看。”  
心思被戳中的沈庭未里面倏地一紧，夹着连诀的手指，连诀在他屁股上不轻不重地捏了一下，说“别夹”。  
沈庭未分化得迟，对omega的所有认知都来源于学校的科普与分化完成后父母隐晦的提醒。  
他隐约记得学校里讲过Alpha和Omega负担着与Beta不同的社会功能。  
Alpha与Omega的结合是维系社会正常运转的必要条件，他们的结合除了因为爱情，更多看重信息素的匹配程度，因此承担着繁育的重任。  
而Beta因为生理结构特殊，无法敏感捕捉到信息素，不会被信息素诱导发情，不会被过高的匹配度吸引，可以完全凭借爱情去挑选合适的另一半——唯一美中不足的地方就是生育能力不太理想。也因此并没有让太多人向往。  
连诀不是Beta。但他的生理结构似乎与Beta无异……没有信息素，不会受omega的发情影响，甚至射精时也没能在他生殖腔里成结……  
想到这里，沈庭未的肩膀细细地抖动了两下，转过头：“……真的不会吗？”  
连诀撩起眼皮：“不会什么？”  
沈庭未红着鼻尖像是受了莫大的委屈，看着连诀，不确定地问：“……真的不会怀孕吗？”  
连诀忍无可忍地捏住他的嘴巴，瞪了他一眼，没好气道：“闭嘴，操你的时候怎么不见你骚话那么多。”


End file.
